Undying Love (LOTR)
by Vivian Targaryen
Summary: She thought she was a Mirkwood Elf, a Princess, the daughter to none other than King Thranduil. And the Legolas all looked up to, he was her brother. Yet nothing is as simple as she had always thought them to be...
1. Chapter 1 Sairene Greenleaf

Núra sinomë ni mar, ilya engwë mindon or nye.

Ilya ni verya car ná óla, óla nilmë, mel, ar lerya.

Isil, Anar, anta nye cala, anta nye sérë, cala ilya nya Menel.

Anta nye sérë ve ni fir, ve ni fir ar auta mára Menel.

Laita ilya man verya óla cala.

(Deep in this place I abide, all things tower over me.

All I dare do is dream, dream of friendship, love, and to be free.

Moon, Sun, give me light, give me peace, light all my night.

Give me peace as I die, as I die and pass away to good heaven.

Bless all who dare to dream of light.)

Sairene mused before the watering fountain, her fingers interetwined together before her chest.

His face flashed in her peaceful mind, and then echoed his name. Haldir...Her green soulful eyes fluttered open when the breeze brushed her smooth brown waves before her face.

"She sure is a beauty," Thranduil whispered towards his son upon the balcony, "your sister."

Legolas' eyes froze before her, he couldn't answer.

"I fear I may no longer have the strength to keep it a secret father," he muttered anxiously.

His hand landing firmly upon his shoulder, Thranduil gazed upon his heir solemnly under the silver lights. "I have said before my son, follow your heart. If it is of your desire to tell her the truth, then you must."

"Yes father," Legolas lowered his head. He then realized that the girl there below the balcony had taken notice of their presence. Her lips curving into a soft smile, she waved gently, yet vividly up at the man she called father and his son whom she called brother. That is what Sairene has been told of since the beggining of her time, and she had known no one that have given her the love they did, no one but Haldir.

"Rest now Legolas," Thranduil spoke at last in his low voice, his expression still sweet as he smiled below at the fair maiden, "Lord Elrond's request of council in Rivendell, you must prepare for it. It seems that another war in Middle-Earth, is about to begin."


	2. Chapter 2 A Father's Love

"Leave now, and you may arrive at Rivendell before dusk," Thranduil spoke softly before his son, patting the pale horse's neck in a gentle manner.

"Sairene," Legolas turnend half-heartedly as if he did not hear a word of what his father had just said, "should I wait for her to bid me farewell?"

The Elven King parted his lips to answer, yet light footsteps running from the stairs stopped him. "You won't need to," her sweet voice rang from behind his back, "and there may be no farewell to you my brother." She stopped, giving him a bantering smile as he watched with confused eyes. "I will say no goodbye, for I am coming with you Legolas," she at last finished, her green eyes glazing the moment when one of her folks pulled forth her pure-breed black horse, handing the halter inside her hand.

Legolas there glanced Thranduil a humorous look, "And how is it that you have managed to trick father into agreeing?"

Sairene let out a slight laughter while the King placed a loving arm around her shoulder, "There need not be tricks," Thranduil replied, "you know better Legolas, your sister has always gotten what she pleaded for, and I as your father and hers has never had the will to deny her wishes." He planted a paternal kiss over her forehead, before she let her arms around him, "We will return soon father."

...

The two siblings galloped across the plains with full speed, feeling the cool wind blow upon their pale faces, their long hair flying behind their backs. It has been long since the two have ridden together outside of Mirkwood in the open light with such wildness.

Hours had passed unnoticeably before they decided to take a brief rest for their horses. They sauntered through the woods, at first with silence, both in their own worlds.

"You better apprise me sister," Legolas said out of nowhere so suddenly, "father listens to no one, yet whenever it comes to you, you always find a way to make him obey."

A small giggle escaping her mouth, Sairene shook her head over how immature a joke can get with her hundredss of years old brother, "That's just the way our father is with me." Her curt answer made Legolas fall into a deep meditation. He gazed upon his sister for a long time, his heart restless. He alone knew the true reason why Thranduil had always bore a soft spot for her. And at last, it was Sairene's excited voice that brought him back to reality.

"Will Boromir and Faramir be at the council?" she smiled at the thought of the Gondorian brothers. For once in her long life, she had devoted her time in venturing through realms in Middle-Earth. It was Minas Tirith, where Boromir and Faramir had welcomed her with opened arms and hospitality, thus, leading into the three's later developed friendship. And until now, it has currently been three years since her depart, and she could only miss them dearly inside her heart.

"I believe Gondor had been sent a message," Legolas answered, "perhaps both or one of them may attend. But one is for sure, Aragorn will certainly be present."

Sairene nodded, not giving too much of a second thought. Her brother had always been close and familiar with the son of Arathorn and heir to Isildur, but she alone hadn't spent much time with the man. She wished most to meet again with her old friends, and kinswoman Arwen, whom she had been introduced to during her early years. And of course, she too wished to witness the beauty of Rivendell, and learn of the true purpose of Lord Elrond's council. How big a matter must it be, for the Elven Lord must gather folks from all places? She knew she must be patient, for that was the reason she had pleaded Thraduil to join alongside Legolas, to not only accompany him, but also for her own curiosity.


	3. Chapter 3 A Forgotten Past

It had never truly been easy to not speak of the past, even though, when all arrived, Legolas was yet a child of ten years. He could barely remember being so young, after all these centuries, yet the day the woman came was one he could never erase from his memories. She was the fairest he had ever laid eyes on. He remembered the way she looked upon Thranduil's face, his very own father. Even as a child, Legolas knew what that meant. He wondered how his mother would consider such a matter, yet ended up not mentioning a single word about it to her. After all, she was a generous woman, one who knew of the past Thranduil had once shared with this fair lady.

He soon learned of her name - Saffeira. She had gazed upon his father with hope and love, her arms craddling a baby barely a month of age. Legolas could have done no more than to stare with curiosity, and listen to the infant's cries. It was a girl, he knew it.

That night, his father did not return to his chamber. Instead, he had spent his time expressing Saffeira his deepest sympathy and giving her his solace. Legolas remembers sneaking into the place to hide behind the curtains. He had watched Thranduil place his hand upon hers who wept lowly, his other palm over her shoulder. She had taken her escape with her newborn from her own home. Her lord husband has denied her, and he asked that none of his followers should get involved with the chaos of Middle-Earth, between all the living beings and the dark lord Sauron. He had shouted upon her and called her ignorant, that she may never understand the sacrifice she was asking him to make in order to go to war. What was between them had always been loveless, for he loved her not, and her heart belonged to another. And now, facing that very man, she had found the urge to feel the sweetness and softness of his lips, and embrace him within her arms. It has been decades since their last encounter, and now, she had the daughter of another, and he had the son to another.

Legolas remembers that loud cry the infant had made in her bed. Something guided him towards her, pulled his body towards her. He wanted to go and see the child's face, and the very same eyes she had, as green as her lady mother's. "What is her name?" he had asked Saffeira the next morning, watching her craddle her daughter inside her arm before the balcony. "Sairene." The woman had smiled winsomely towards the little boy he was. Her touch was gentle, as she placed her fingers upon his shoulder, "Know this Legolas, that Sairene may become a sister of yours starting today. Promise me, that you will love her the way I will." Love...he understood little of that word, and the complexity of it, but he still nodded with determination over her. It warmed his heart just to see the lady grin so brightly, as she lowered her arms and asked that he tries to hold the baby. It was nothing like he had ever felt before, as if there was a connection. The infant was way too little to understand, yet she smiled upon the boy's blue eyes, as though she had recognized him. She opened her mouth, reaching her tiny fingers over to his cheek, looking like she wanted to call him brother if only she could.

Yes, Legolas liked not of the thought of another woman inside his father's heart than his own mother, yet he loved Saffeira dearly, ever since he first laid eyes on her. He grew to love her, her grace, her gentleness, her kindness, and her beauty, and he would too learn to love her one daughter, Sairene.

Sighing, he patted his horse's pale white neck as they came to a halt. It's been ages, and all he could wish was that he could only ever see the fair lady's face again. He knew it to be impossible, for he could only smile upon her daughter, when watching the cheerful sister of his hop off her horse before the gates of Rivendell. Sairene had nearly jumped into Boromir's arms to embrace him. The girl, she didn't know a thing, the past is something only forgotten for her, for she believed herself to be none other than Thranduil's daughter. But the past may never fade away for Legolas, for it has been deep inside him since the very beginning, and will be until the very end.


	4. Chapter 4 Affections

"Tell me Boromir," Sairene strolled along the aisle beside him, "how has Faramir been?"

"My little brother," Boromir's face grew dull almost at once, "I bear my concerns for him. He is a good lad, a kind lad...a brave one, yet father sees nothing in him. He gives him no credit for anything he does, not ever."

"I've taken notice of that since my last visit," Sairene sighed , a hint of melancholy growing in her eyes, "Lord Denethor, I trust that he is a fair man, a good ruler. But he may yet need lessons on loving you and Faramir equally, despite anything."

Shaking his head, Boromir seemed to have no hope in such a matter. "Father may never forget. Mother died giving birth to Faramir. He was too stricken by the matter, and for that he may never forget, or forgive my brother."

"No man should blame his son for the suffering of his mother," Sairene muttered deeply, "how can an infant ever know or control his mother's fate before he was even born?" She gazed upon Boromir's brown eyes with sorrow, her heart filled with sympathy.

Feeling the very need to let their reunion not become one filled with sadness, he could only think of the simplest joke which came to mind. "Why is it Sairene, that you seem so concerned of my little brother's welfare?" His words made her glare at him, as his expression suddenly grew playful. "Now tell me, is our dear lady, Sairene Greenleaf falling for the Captain Faramir of Gondor, who is in fact my one and only brother?" His joke made Sairene jump from her spot. With her raising a hand to hit his arm, she couldn't help but laugh when he caught her wrist. "You are beyond evil, Boromir!" She mumbled before him, her face returning to that brightest and most childish side of her nature. She watched him laugh over his own stupidity and her words, his hand letting go of its hold of the girl.

"You taunt me Boromir," she replied, the crystal green of her eyes suddenly shinning with passion when a thought came to her, "you, Legolas, and Father know alone who my affections may only be devoted to." Her answer silenced the man's voice immediately. It bewildered her. She wondered with she had said something that was unpleasing or offensive, yet couldn't figure out what.

"Do you want the truth now Sairene?" Boromir's question was asked out of the white. She paused with confusion, not knowing what kind of an answer would be appropriate. And within moment, she found him smiling at her, almost with a little mystery, and something else she had never noticed in him. "You may find it easy, to devote your feelings to one man, and him only, none other. But I tell you now, that it must be utterly impossible, to stop other men of devoting their affections to you. Any one of them, who is standing this close to you, should be truly mad to not fall for you."

His words astounded her completely. She froze there rigidly, lost for words. It took long to realize that the man had taken her hands within his. Feeling helpless the first time ever, she had not the courage to give him another look in the eyes, while pulling her fingers away from his hold. "I should go, pardon me. Legolas will worry." And with that, she was gone within seconds, leaving Boromir standing alone by the hall with his dreams. How he longed for her to love him, just the way she did to Thrandil, Legolas, and for most, Haldir of Lórien. He yearned for her heart, even when deep down he fathomed, better than anyone, that he may never earn it...


	5. Chapter 5 Friendly Folks

Boromir's deep words perturbed Sairene's peaceful mind. This was never what she had intended to achieve. Leaving after all, had been the best choice at the moment. She stepped away with hurry into the open views of Rivendell. Passing by that bridge connecting one mansion to the other, she looked aside to see the waterfall by the small valleys surrounding the place. She had never remembered anything more beautiful than such. With that, she was suddenly reminded of the beauty of another, one whom she had not seen for many decades. She had intended to ask of the lady Arwen's presence, yet Boromir's matter simply made her want to wonder off alone for a while. For such things, she could only speak to it to no one but Legolas. There has always been a bond between the two siblings, making them unusually close than any other brother and sister. She loved him whole-heartedly, and most importantly, he had her complete trust.

Her free mind made her feet saunter off to a place she did not recognize. Sairene had only been to Rivendell no more than twice, and the last at least half a century ago. She paced around to see no familiar faces, to hear no strident noises than the flow of water. The place had merely anyone at all.

Feeling as though she had gone too far off, she was about to turn back to the way she came from, when she heard the joyous laughs. Her eyes focused among the five halflings by the other balcony near the railings. Their meeting strangely amused her, as she paused hers steps to watch, when one of the young ones ran to hug the other one who seemed at least in his nineties or possibly even older. They were friendly looking folks, their laughs so bright and cheerful, and their smiles so adorable and true. That made Sairene grin, before she noticed that the young Hobbit there who was yet in the old halfling's arm had taken notice of her not too far away. "Pardon me," she called to them with a slight bit of timidity, "am I interrupting you?"

"No no...of course not my lady," the other youngest looking lad cried back upon her almost immediately, his brown curly locks shinning within the golden sunlight above their heads. He seemed a bit flattered the moment she gave him back a grin, and to all the others. It took her time to realize that one of the halflings must be the famous Ring bearer all had spoken of, whom was indeed the reason for the gathering of the council. Only naturally, her eyes met with the young Hobbit whom had first noticed her. Never had she seen a boy with such dashing eyes; they were blue, deeper than the bluest oceans she had ever laid eyes upon. Within that sincere smile, was that childish part yet left within him. Sairene felt her instant connection with them, not only the boy, but with all the others. She adored them, at first sight, even while having never met any Hobbits.

...

"Where were you Sairene?" Legolas ran forth before the council's doors towards her, his hand grabbing onto her wrist, "I spent a fortune looking for you. Boromir said he knew not where you had gone."

"There aren't many chances to witness the magnificence of Rivendell," she said back towards him playfully, freeing herself from his hold to enter the council's place, before he called towards her once more. "Just a moment sister."

"What?" she stopped to turn to him, seeing that Legolas had somewhat of a reluctant expression. "This may be hard but...Father has never gotten the rules clear before he had granted you permission to join me Sairene. Lord Elrond's council, I do not believe they grant women entrance to the meeting, not even to his own daughter the Lady Arwen." His statement came to make Sairene laugh, she had never heard something so absurd. It was however, her soft, and easy-going nature that stopped her from expressing her complaints. Constraining a smile, she moved back from the gates, her face gradually becoming dull. Or perhaps this was never meant to be her journey. She thought to herself that she shouldn't feel unsatisfied, for she had at least gotten the chance to meet with Boromir after so long. "You should enter then, if I cannot."

Legolas sensed her clear reluctance. "I am sorry sister, we cannot argue with our host. But for sure, you'll hear all about it when it ends."

Managing a nod, Sairene's glanced around to notice that her brother was the last member to enter the council. "Will the Ring bearer and his friends be present?"

"I'm afraid it may be the Ring bearer himself only," he answered, "They say the Ring, it has been kept safe with him, at all times. The halfling seems to have great willpower over it."

Finding herself smiling once more at the thought of the friendly folks from Hobbiton, Sairene added after him, "It will gladden my heart to meet him one day, perhaps." She lowered her head, soothing her own mind. "Enter brother, they are waiting for you. I will see you within moments I believe?"

He smiled and nodded a yes to her, watching her turn and leave the place before he entered the council place himself to join the folks from many places with their meeting.

It had never been expected that she should run into these lads once more, yet right when she took her turn the aisle, she found three of the young Hobbits near the silver railings, with only the fair-eyed halfling's absence. They were murmuring things over each other, and became quite startled by her sudden appearance. With that, they dropped speechless, with their sheepish faces.

The looks of their expressions made her want to burst out in laughter. "Forgive me, did I interrupt something?"

"No-no my lady," the one that was slightly chubby with golden locks answered with his eyes over the ground.

Sairene approached the three with that amiable smile as always, "Please, stop this 'my lady" nonsense. The name is Sairene." She felt it slightly awkward to be looking down at all of them, for they were barely half her height. The Hobbits bowed courteously among her with the most solemn manner, together with their nervous face. She couldn't help but have to ask back, "And your names are?"

The three of them looked at each other somewhat helplessly as though they had all forgotten the answer. "Oh..." the one with the nice features and blonde locks stuttered before the others. He was the one whom had never yet spoken to her yet. "It's uh...Meriadoc Brandybuck, most people just say Merry." No other answers followed, and for that, Merry had to nudge his friends by their arms to ask that they continue after him. "Yes yes...of course," the youngest one blurted out, "I'm-I'm Peregrin Took, Peregrin or Pippin, really it doesn't matter. And this..." he shoved the chubbier one to the front, "this is our number one gardener from Bag End, Samewise Gamgee."

"A pleasure to meet all of you," Sairene couldn't be more relaxed than she already was. Even though, it did take some time, her jovial attitude at the end was still able to lighten up the situation by quite a bit. "Now tell me, Pippin, Sam, and Merry, what were you folks lurking about for?"

Her question brought panic once more upon the three. "Lur-lurking?" Merry faked an innocent look, "Why do you say lurking my lady? No we were only..." Sairene's questioning gaze stopped him from even continuing his failure of a lie. The three lads gave each other a look, and decided at last to tell her the truth. "Please my lady, don't tell anyone this," Sam began, "we were only worried for our friend Mister Frodo there. They called him to the council, and said that we are not allowed to be present, for it is a great matter. It's become a habbit now, Mister Frodo never goes anywhere without us. Pippin found a way that led to the back entrance to the council's place. We were only...only discussing on going there to, to uh..."

"Eavesdrop on the council?" Sairene wondered in the bit of a teasing tone, her green eyes glistening.

"Please don't tell anyone my lady!" Pippin to the side began to plead already, "We'll-we'll stop at once, just don't tell anyone..."

"Whoever ask you to stop, it was not me," Sairene interrupted all the sudden, "but please, if you my friends may continue, will you all be willing to count me in also?"


	6. Chapter 6 No Boundaries

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." That was the first voice that began the council. Sairene knew she recognized it from somewhere. For that, she peaked further behind the pillar alongside Merry to look, with Sam and Pippin to another on the opposite side of the path. They could barely see everyone in that circle of seats surrounding the counter, yet she managed to catch sight of the elf who spoke. Lord Elrond, of course, Arwen's lord father. She stepped forth a little further to hear what they were saying, until Merry tugged at her arm a little, eying her to stand back a bit to not reveal her own presence.

"Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Lord Elrond continued solemnly, "Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom." His eyes turned slightly to the only Hobbit inside the whole room, the one whom was not present with Sairene and the three. "Frodo, bring forth the Ring."

For once, Sairene felt the deepest curiosity. She wanted to see it, this thing which people call great evil. And ironically, she felt fortunate to not have the chance be able to. Perhaps this thing possesses greater power than she imagined, and it was already pulling her towards it even without her eyes over it. She knew such temptation must be overcome with persistence. And there she watched, as Frodo, the Ring bearer she had met only once, place the Ring over the counter, his face seeming anxious as he returned to his seat beside Gandalf.

Sairene could hear many whispers going around. She knew somebody would eventually speak up about it, and she never expected it to be Boromir, her Boromir, the one whom she knew to be the strongest. He had never looked so overwhelmed with amusement than now. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." He stood from his chair, as if something was attracting him towards the thing over the platform, "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" He said it with such passion and devotion. Sairene turned a little to see Pippin mumbling something into Sam's ears, an opinion obviously not so positive of Boromir. She would have defended him, but not counting the situation she was within, she had no words this time.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can," another said from his seat, making her reach her neck out a bit to wonder for his features. Aragorn, she hardly recognized him. Truth was, Sairene barely met him twice, and had hardly said a few words to him. But now, she felt the deepest respect for him for his wise opinion. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

What Boromir said after him made him seem almost a complete different person she could barely remember. His tone rang sharply, "And what does a ranger know of this matter?" His expression was filled with the contempt Sairene had never seen him wear even once before. It was formidable, just to see how powerful the Ring was on changing a man's nature so instantly.

Her brother's voice rang with irritation the moment he stood up. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Son of Arathorn?" Pippin's muttered with astonishment over Sam, "He's the heir to Gondor that can't be it! His name is Strider, the Elf man's lying..."

"My brother does not lie," Sairene's low voice startled him a bit, when the halfling suddenly realized her connection to Legolas, "Aragorn has many names, and Strider is only one you've learned of..." she stopped when Merry beside her shushed them all over again. And over them, she once again heard the most callous words that came from Boromir's mouth, "Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King." Whenever did he become so bitter? Boromir had always been a gentleman, at least while facing her. It made her wonder if the other brother were here, how Faramir would react to all of this. With her thoughts, followed Gandalf's restless words. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." His words made all stir uncomfortably with reluctance, as almost none of them truly wanted what he suggested. None spoke, other than the dwarf whom Sairene did not recognize. His frizzy auburn beard hung long before his chest, the moment she ran from his chair with his axe. "Then what are we waiting for!" He bursts forward and strikes the tiny Ring with full force before anyone even had the time to say more, and immediately was repelled back by something obviously stronger than his own strength. Thrown back to the ground as many others came to aid him, he stared at the thing with disbelief, as it laid unbroken, between the broken metal pieces of his axe.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess." Lord Elrond's voice echoed inside the council's place, as fear suddenly began to spread, "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do it."

"They're destroying it..." this time, it was Merry who mumbled an opinion over the other three. "Maybe Strider should do it, he's done well protecting us on the road," Sam to the side suggested, yet Pippin hit him on the arm with disagreement, "What about Gandalf? He's the wise wizard, this task should definitely be entrusted to him, someone...experienced and, clever..."

"Why can't the Lord Elrond just do it himself?" Merry interrupted, and to his side even Sairene began to argue. "Has none of you thought of Legolas. He is my brother I know him best, he's the greatest choice there could be..." she was about to say more, having miss a long monologue of Boromir's once more, when Legolas' voice startled her all the sudden, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

The dwarf named Gimli's loud voice shouted once more among all the others, "I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" That made Legolas glare at him at his spot, and then continued Boromir to the other side, "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli's words this time truly irritated all the other Elven folks, when many of them stood from their seats to argue back. The strident commotion starts, and arguments erupt through the whole room. And even at that time, the dwarf continued to yell that no one should ever trust an elf. Sairene believed it to be the history before his generation with the dwarfs and elves, and she blamed him not for his prejudice among her kind. She shook her head softly over the problems already caused before the true war even started, and watched her brother hold his arms over their folks to keep them back. Even then, Gandalf rose to expound his own point to Boromir. No other remained seated with peace than the Ring bearer himself then, and Lord Elrond to the other side. For that, Sairene pitied him. He seemed so troubled, as if something within him was fighting against itself. She realized what, when the little Hobbit stood from his place suddenly, calling with his loudest voice. "I will take it!"

It seemed that no one heard him at all, so yelled one more, "I will take it." With that, all the voices silenced down within seconds, when all others turned their faces full of surprise to stare at Frodo. He had an expression of determination, "I will take the Ring to Mordor," and then something inside him fell apart again, when a hint of anxiety rose again from within, "...though, I do not know the way."

His face becoming fatherly at that very moment, Gandalf stood forth to place a reassuring hand over the young hobbit's shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Those were the first words that made Sairene smile throughout the whole council. And then came Aragorn, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He kneels humbly to be at Frodo's height, "You have my sword." Then came the moment when Sairene knew her brother would join. He would always, as long as Aragorn were a part of it. "And you have my bow." He walks forth to join the group forming behind the halfing alongside Aragorn and Gandalf, and then out of surprise, even the feisty Gimli volunteered. "And my axe." He went beside Legolas as both of them eyed each other a grim look, knowing there was no other way. Their faces made Sairene almost burst out in laughter, when Boromir's voice stopped her from doing so. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

That was when Samwise Gamgee lost all his patience. "Heh!" He called from behind the place, rushing up the stairs. Sairene's eyes widened as she uttered the name "Sam" suddenly, forgetting of her situation. Her voice made Legolas from above turn. "Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me," Sam ran beside the Ring bearer with crossed arm with a willful manner.

"No indeed," Lord Elrdon sounded a bit amused by the situation, "it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

And then, what Sairene had feared all along at last happened. She tried so hard to pull back Merry beside her, yet there was no holding back to the two hobbits remaining. Emerging from the pillars, Pippin yelled along with Merry, "Wait! We're coming too!" With her hands still on his shirt, Sairene was unexpectedly pulled out of her spot when Merry burst up the stairs with his cousin. She stood their awkwardly, screaming in frustration, "You two get back here!" The hobbiton's folks was making the situation into more of a comedy than a serious matter. And then she found Legolas' eyes on her. That made her smile sheepishly at him, as he glanced her a playful look.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry claimed before everyone watching, following Pippin, "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." That part made Sairene giggle. Well, it seems she was truly falling in love with these little folks here. It was hard not to.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry said back ironically.

"Nine companions…" Elrond wondered a bit, before announcing it finally, "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" He smiled at the team before his eyes, when the mood was suddenly broken. "Ten!" that attracted all the eyes to her direction, when Sairene called out. She went up the stairs , her hands shivering a bit nervously."

"Sairene..." Legolas muttered a bit, yet she continued, "I to my brother is the same with Sam to Frodo. You cannot separate us, if we do not want to be."

"Enough there Sairene," Gandalf's voice became dour, "this is not a game, not like what you call adventures. Step back and return to your father, he should have never let you come for the first place." That made her glance at Legolas helplessly, and then followed Gimli. "You can't join us sweet lady," his voice was no longer hard, and she figured it was probably because that she was a woman, "Now this is no longer about you being an elf, it's about being a woman."

"Sairene please it's too dangerous," Boromir stepped closer to her, his voice as soft as it had always been towards her.

"But my brother..."

"Your brother will be taken care of by himself and every other of the fellowship," Elrond said soothingly, "that I can assure you, Sairene my dear. Now please step back, these serious matters have no place for a woman."

That for once irritated her truly. "But there should be no boundaries between any being," her voice rang high by now, "if even our Elven folks and dwarfs may unite to destroy this great evil, then why must there be a boundary for men and woman. I am as strong as any of the fellowship's member may be, please my lord..."

"That will be all Sairene," Elrond dismissed her suddenly, not even giving her the chance to conclude, "now to the fellowship, go now and pack for the morning. You have a long journey ahead, get some rest." He departed silently with no more remarks over Sairene, leaving her standing their with embarrassment and disappointment. It was not fair. She glared at Legolas standing there as if she were angry at him, for not having said a word for her. Boromir still before her touched her shoulder comfortingly. She pursed her lips tightly, finding herself giving him one last gaze, before running away from the place, disappearing before all the eyes still watching her.


	7. Chapter 7 Beautiful Farewell

It was a tough thing for Legolas to finally earn the chance to speak with Sairene. When something displeases her, it is often hard to break her from her shell. No matter for what matter, either reasonable or unreasonable, he had always found it hard to get her happy once more. This time, he could only watch her from behind as she stood before that gravestone. 'Gilraen', it reads. 'Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim.' (I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself)

"Sairene..." she raised a hand to shush him, her melancholy eyes focusing among the grave itself. "Should we not pay our respects to Aragorn's lady mother, brother? I've respected her since last I've heard of her story."

"She was a brave woman that is of certainty," Legolas muttered behind her softly, "it takes great courage to give such sacrifice."

"For the man she loved," she finished for him, and then remaining silent for a while. Finally it seemed, that it was all back to her own matter, when she suddenly turned to him. "Now tell me, are you here to bid me farewell, or are you here to apologize for not having spoken a word on my behalf at the council?"

Legolas could do nothing but sigh over her question, "Sairene, you knew it was the council's decision, I could no interfere..."

"And I blame you not for that," Sairene stopped him halfway, "I just wonder, how I must return to father this way. And you may be the greatest archer of Mirkwood, but who knows what terrors your fellowship might encounter during this journey? You know better for my reason to be angry Legolas, and that is because I worry for you."

Her words made him feel all sorts of emotions, rising from within himself. Letting his fingers stroke away a strand of soft wave from her forehead, he held onto her shoulder, "Worry not for me sister, if I still have your trust." His eyes of sapphire met hers at that very moment, and suddenly, she couldn't appear any less beautiful. He carressed her face with tenderness, before bringing his warm lips upon her forehead.

He found her smiling upon him over his action, yet right when he was about to speak further, did he find her already running away to another direction. A frown forming between his brows, he realized that it was Boromir who had called to Sairene. The two embraced tightly before bidding each other farewell, and unexpectedly, she did not mention all of the man's strange words and actions during the council. But it somehow made Legolas feel a hint of loneliness...he wanted as much time with her as possible before this hazardous adventure might begin, one that might lead to all of the fellowship's ends. True, he had confidence in himself, but who knew when the worst might come?


	8. Chapter 8 At His Side

Sairene had not the heart to see the fellowship leave off to their departure. It was already against her will to not be able to join as she longed to. It was no use, for all these centuries that passed, never had women been allowed on quests or adventures.

"Sairene," the voice called to her surprisingly. It was the least expected person to speak to her while she saddled her horse, ready to set off back into the arms of Thranduil. "Lord Elrond? To what do I own this pleasure?"

The Elven Lord smiled a little in amusement, sensing the part of her that remained upset at his decision at the council. "I have come on my daughter, Arwen's behalf, to bid you farewell. Her heart is filled with sorrow, for Aragorn's departure."

Sairene nodded a little, "There may come a day I see her again, and that day won't be far, when this great evil may be of the past." She sighed as the breeze, with a hint of chilliness blew over her face, her dear brother's features coming once more to her thoughts. How could she leave him at such a time of terror? There was nothing that could put her heart at ease, unless she were to stand right beside him, by his very side.

"My words at the council offended you," Elrond's voice rang soft, "but it is before public, of many folks, I could not deny the conventions, that a woman is not allowed on such hazardous quests. Retorting you was not of my intentions, that you must know Sairene." He placed a paternal touch upon her shoulder, looking deep into her eyes as though he remembered the former days she had spent with Arwen. How he missed it, when Middle-Earth was yet at peace.

"I have never thought that the fault was yours my Lord," Sairene smiled with sincerity, "I only worry for my brother and friend, and that is, Legolas and Boromir of Gondor, that is all. It is excruciating, only to imagine the terrors they must go through to perform such a task, to destroy this great evil. I wished only to aid them, and watch them so that my heart may rest."

Elrond's face tensioned suddenly with anxiety. "It is of great risks you had wished to put yourself within Sairene, to join the fellowship. I cannot assure you, that all may return safely. The dangers are unpredictable and countless."

His solemn words did not darken her smile for the least. "But to be beside my brother who has given me endless love since the beginning of my time, and the friend who has been like another brother to me, and to stand alongside the Ring bearer, only wishing that I too, may be of aid to him, if there may be such a time, I know that I would feel satisfied, more than ever. That is all I would ever desire to do." Her smile fading away as she realized that this was nothing but an imagination, Sairene leaned closer to her horse's dark fur, stroking its neck. When she raised once more to look upon Elrond's face, something of his expression had obviously changed. She could not say what.

"Sairene, daughter of Thranduil," he pronounced her name in the most formal manner, "now I ask you once more, is this what you truly yearn, to join the fellowship and accompany the ring bearer, Frodo of the Shire, even when there may be many dangers that lie ahead in this path?"

His words made her feel hope. The clearness of her eyes shinning bright, she nodded fast, "It is. I would yearn for nothing more than such."

For once, not since the start of her visit, Sairene saw the Elven Lord smile, "Then you have made your choice. Go, now, the fellowship heads west towards the Misty Mountains. With less than a day's ride you may catch up with them."

His words made her grin vividly. However, she still shook her head, not fathoming. "But my Lord, the conventions, you said..."

"I have said before Sairene," said Elrond, "I have nothing against you. But every father loves his child, and for the love Arwen bears for the ranger Aragorn, I fear that your presence in the fellowship may be of prompt to her to also desire to join such a dangerous journey. Yet, she is my daughter, and I believe her to be less willful than you Sairene. And your devotions to your brother and friend affects me greatly. I shall not be the one to separate you and them. All I now ask is that despite what terrors you now walk into, come back to your father when this is over, if it ever shall be."

And now it seemed, Sairene could already envision Thranduil beside her, knowing that he may always support her choice. She knew that her father would understandingly agree, that she longed so dearly to be beside Legolas. "I will," she answered at last, her hands gathering together to hold onto Elrond's briefly with love.

"Leave now then my dear," he said deeply, "a great destiny awaits for the fellowship, and you are now to become a part of it." He waved upon her, as she climbed up to the saddle. And then, he watched her there, immediately galloping off, leaving nothing behind than a smile glanced back at him, before her shape went out of sight over the gates of Rivendell.

...

There was no way Sairene would know if her decision was a wise one. However, only envisioning the features of Legolas made her feel the greatest peace. And now she thought, how could she have ever accepted to leave her brother's side? It was unimagineable. She laughed upon herself, suddenly feeling a strange sense of joy inside, as she kicked her heels and galloped even harder upon the plains wildly. Passing up a hill, she had not the slightest sense how fast she ran.

Snow mountains seemed to surround this territory with coldness. But the sunlight couldn't get any warmer. Her voice lost control, and she screamed out her dear brother's name the moment the tiny figures of the fellowship members just started appearing, even though they were still very much far away. She knew, that no one else would be able to hear her, no one but he alone.

She was right.

Legolas stirred, when he heard the familiar voice, crying his own name. It could not be...

"Legolas," Aragorn knew him all too well, "what do you hear?"

He paused a little, when all the others stopped to look at him with wonder. His frown suddenly softened into a smile, and then he turned, his pale eyes glistening at the sight of her, riding closer and closer. "Sairene," that was all he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9 Welcome

"Hey! Sairene! Over here! Hey!" Merry and Pippin, of all, were the first ones to exclaim with such excitement. Waving their arms high in the air as if they feared that Sairene was too far to see them, they continued shouting, and soon, even Sam waved along with them. The one cooperation they've done with her somehow ended as the seed of their friendship, it seemed now.

"Why is she here?" Boromir ran after Legolas's back anxiously, "She shouldn't be here. The quest is dangerous." He whispered at his ear, yet he continued to smile. "Sairene is no longer a child, she makes her own decision. No one controls her, not you, not I, and none other." He stopped briefly and watch the two vivid, young hobbits, Merry and Pippin run first to welcome his sweet sister, who threw the both of them at the same time a surprising embrace, after leaning down to her knees.

Nothing ever pleased Sairene more, than to hold onto the ones she knew she cared for. And now, they were the friendly Hobbiton folks whom she knew she adored at first sight. And then she remembered the reason for her presence. "Legolas," in seconds, they stood already in each other arms, as if the two siblings had been separated for ages.

"May I interrupt now, despite how affectionate this is getting?" Gandalf's deep voice asked, in a bantering manner, even though with a solemn tone. He stopped and waited for her to turn, fixing his hands over his staff. "Now child, might I ask what is the reason of your visit?"

"Visit?" Sairene asked back, a chuckle escaping her lips, "No Gandalf, this is no visit. Lord Elrond has granted me permission, I am to join you in this fellowship."

"Nonsense!" Gandalf said deeply, yet not in anyway mean or stern. It only made her laugh a little more over the situation, along with many others, especially for Merry and Pippin near her, even the Ring bearer, Frodo himself.

"Nonsense because I'm a woman Gandalf?" she questioned now, "What conventions? Damn the conventions, they are wrong. Why judge me from the way I'm born, than really what I have within to offer?"

Gimli, the dwarf to the back began to comment upon this matter. "What can a woman possibly offer to affairs great such as this? I hold no offense against you Lady Elf than to that Mister Elven man behind you. But here's the awful truth, we do not welcome a woman in our fellowship." The echoing of his voice barely faded, and up hopped forth, Pippin, and then Merry, and soon Sam. "Who said so?" Merry protested first of all, "We hobbits welcome anyone, as long as they're friends!" "Right!" Pippin added after him, "Who said a woman can't fight! I bet due to her height, she may be of better help than you, Mister dwarf." That now was truly offensive to Gimli, and his eyes widened with a growl, causing Pippin to immediately flee behind Aragorn's back for cover. The ranger laughed over the humorous folks' immaturity, and nodded after Gandalf. "They may not have spoken seriously Gandalf, but indeed I deem their words are true. Sairene may be a woman, yet there is nothing holding her against us. She has the right to join if she so desires." It was the first time Aragorn had ever spoken words on her behalf, and Sairene felt grateful of it. She turned around to see that everyone had dropped silent, and she had somehow managed to catch the gaze of Frodo. Right from his clear eyes she knew, he too, was on her side.

Behind her, Legolas smiled serenely, giving her one playful glance, as the old wizard raised a hand, his serious face finally relaxing slightly. "Welcome then, Sairene, to this fellowship."


End file.
